Knocking on Death's Door
by random-alter-ego
Summary: Sirius life, starting from his eleven year old self, and moving up, I know its been done before, it will inculde everything from the books, and somenew things. Riverly between Potter and Snape, and Lily and James' towards the end


Knocking On Death's Door  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. None. Its all J.K Rowlings to do with what she will. Like killing off Sirius. Good grief.   
  
A/N: Okay, since most of you aren't daft, you're prob going to figure out this is my first fanfic. I have managed to save this story into like 7 different accounts on my computer. Its sad really. I don't think I got the title to come up right and I don't know how I'm going to be able to put the second part in or anything. I'll figure that out as the time comes. I hope to update once or twice on the weekends, and I promise I won't desert the story. If your still reading, good for you. Please drop me a review to tell me what you think. Thankyou!   
  
  
  
They say horrible things only happen to you once a life time. They also say bad things never happen to good people. I am here to tell you that that is all a lie. I have grown up to learn that in the most horrible way imaginable. The pain that is burning inside my body is so deep, and so dark, that I am almost certain that my head will explode. Because nothing will ever be the same again. Nothing had happened the way it was supposed to.   
  
Just a year ago, I had looked into my best friends face as he held his baby for the first time, and I remember feeling nothing that I had ever experienced before, or would ever experience again. Because I had no more happiness inside of me, they had sucked it all out. The only thing left in my mind was the dead look in Lily and James' eyes as I drove up to there house on my motorbike, feeling the worst I had ever felt, because it was me that put them there. I remember my mother's screaming voice yelling at me what a disappointment I was, making me want to throw up, and causing such a feeling of anger and hatred swell up inside of me until I could no longer take it anymore. I remember Remus' pain of his transformations and the looks on his face when we had told him what he done that night, but I also remember something else. I am innocent.  
  
The whole world now thinks I am a traitor. Not just any traitor. A traitor to Lily and James'. I would have never betrayed them, I would have died first, but noone knows, because he got the better of me. Something that if you told me would happen, I would have never in a million years believed you. And now, I am stuck here. A life sentence for a murder I never committed. A life of seeing nothing but Lily and James' dead, horrified eyes starring up into the night sky, but not seeing the beauty of the stars above. And they wouldn't ever again. A dry sob escapes my lips. James' eyes still stare at me unmoving. But I still remember one thing. I am innocent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eleven year old Sirius Black stared at himself in the mirror. In his opinion he wasn't overly handsome, with black hair that hang lazily over his head, in a sort of casual elegance that many people wished for, but not many people could achieve. Dark, solemn eye's stared back at him, and a firm jaw was set, making him look like a very deterimned young man, ready for anything life threw at him. And ready he was. He was heading for Hogwarts. The one place in the world that he felt that he might actually make friends that his parents didn't make for him, no more pureblooded wizards, they were always going on how much better they were then everyone else. `No', Sirius thought, `He was going to meet people that were ready for adventure and exploration, and noone was going to stand in his way of doing so' and with three long strides, he strove across the room, picked up his trunk, and started dragging it across his bedroom floor, ignoring his mothers shouts about the amount of noise he was making, and shut his door, making his away through the long hallway in front of him. Happy, unlike most kids his age, he wouldn't be seeing the house again for a full year. 


End file.
